Ddraig
Ddraig is one of the Two Heavenly Dragons and the arch-rival of Albion. He is called the Red Dragon known as the Welsh Dragon, Dragon Goch, Red Dragon Emperor and Red Dragon Emperor of Domination, who resides within the Longinus, Boosted Gear, wielded by Issei Hyoudou. He is feared among the Angels, Fallen Angels, Devils and the various other factions in the world for his destructive powers, which are said to be able to kill both Gods and Satans. Appearance Ddraig is a dragon with the appearance of a large red Western Dragon, with a long neck and green eyes (described as red in Volume 2). He also has red and golden spikes throughout his body. Personality Ddraig's personality has changed a great deal as time has passed. At first, he had a great deal of pride in himself, though he admits that he had an intense rivalry with Albion, the other Heavenly Dragon. Since that time, he has become somewhat depressed because of the fact that he has become known as the Oppai Dragon and the Breast Dragon Emperor. Ddraig even requires counseling and medication because of it. Ddraig has shown that he cares a great deal about his current host, Issei, as much as Albion cares about Vali, despite the fact that their hosts are the ones responsible for their demeaning nicknames. He has also shown that he really likes his current lifestyle, which doesn't involve fighting his rival every time they meet, but knows that there will eventually be a time when he and Issei must fight Albion and Vali. It also noted that he has an extremely high level of intelligence and is also wise enough to give advice to others especially to Issei, as he can tell all things about mythological things just like Azazel. Although he and Albion are powerful enough to challenge Gods and Satans, they both agreed to avoid fighting Evil Dragons, claiming that they are more brutal than other dragons. History In the past, Ddraig was a fearsome Dragon known to have powerful flames that can incinerate anything, including Gods, and will never go out till they burn the opponents to ashes. Ddraig eventually met Albion, who was immune to his flames. Happy to meet someone who can rival him, Ddraig seals his flames and started to compete with Albion to improve themselves, developing techniques such as Boost and Penetrate, and both eventually became famous as the Two Heavenly Dragons. During their many battles to improve themselves, both the Heavenly Dragons rampaged in the Realm of the Dead. Ddraig also fought against Grendel and Níðhöggr at an undisclosed time in the past. Before the start of the Great War, Ddraig had borrowed some of Tiamat's legendary treasures for his upcoming battle with Albion and was accidentally destroyed during the fight. Since then she has been chasing after Ddraig and his hosts for a long time, to retrieve her stolen treasure, however Ddraig always detected her presence and asked his hosts to run away. This was because he could not return her treasures and felt that he would be chased for it. At one point, while continuing his battle with his arch-rival, the Vanishing Dragon, Albion, which was interrupted by the Angels, Devils, and Fallen Angels who were at war during the time. In anger, both Dragons attacked the leaders of the Three Factions, which led to their bodies being destroyed and their souls being sealed into two separate Sacred Gears, with Ddraig being placed inside the Sacred Gear "Boosted Gear". Over the centuries, Ddraig has met with countless hosts possessing his Sacred Gear, some of whom have faced off against possessors hosting Albion's spirit to continue the Dragon's long lasting rivalry, up until his current host: Issei Hyoudou. Plot The Red Dragon Emperor's Awakening Ddraig appears in the beginning of Volume 2, introducing himself to Issei. He reappears after Issei’s defeat at the hand of Riser Phenex, telling him about the "White One". Issei made a deal with Ddraig to temporally use Balance Breaker so he can face Riser again to save Rias in exchange for his left arm which was turned into that of a Dragon. Birth of the Breast Dragon Emperor In Volume 3, after being silent for a while, Ddraig had a conversation with Issei regarding "White One"; Albion, the White Dragon Emperor. The two eventually start a teacher-student relationship about many things regarding the mythological world, while Ddraig also gives advice to Issei during his fights, such as the later fight against Kokabiel. The said fight was then interrupted by Vali Lucifer, the current host of the White Dragon Emperor, who finished off Kokabiel instead. Ddraig briefly talks to Albion about the awaited match between their current hosts. In Volume 4, after Issei meets Vali again, Ddraig explains the history between him and Albion. During the crisis with the Khaos Brigade attack, Ddraig cooperates with Issei in his fight with Vali and even supported him surviving in taking Vali's ability which created the Dividing Gear. In Volume 5, when Issei attains the Balance Breaker after poking Rias' breasts, Ddraig was happy but sad at the same time. He then told Issei that he is seriously going to cry someday. In Volume 6, Ddraig cried for the first time after hearing the television announcer of the Underworld calling Issei the "Breast Dragon Emperor" and "Oppai Dragon" after the Rating Game with Sona Sitri. After Shalba Beelzebub supposedly killed Asia Argento, Ddraig warned Rias to stay away from Issei as he was about to enter Juggernaut Drive. Later, while Issei was unconsciousness due to the effects of Juggernaut Drive, Ddraig explains to Azazel the usage of the form and its major drawbacks, such as the user going berserk and using up most (if not all) of their life energy. The Heroic Oppai Dragon In Volume 7 when attempting to talk to Albion, who shunned Ddraig claiming that he does not have any Breast Dragon Emperor rival, the two of them cried together. While crying, Ddraig protested, claiming that it is all Issei's fault as the two of them questioned how the two proud Heavenly Dragons had become like this. In Volume 10, Ddraig privately contacted Azazel through Fafnir's jewel to ask him to search for a Dragon Counselor as he has been crying unconsciously. In Volume 11, it is revealed that Ddraig suffered a broken heart at the hands of Issei, crying upon hearing the word "breast", and requires medication as well as counseling (10,000 years, to be exact). However, upon Issei's 'death' Ddraig still states Issei was the greatest host of Boosted Gear ever. In Volume 12, Ddraig is able to capture Issei's soul and attach it to the Scale Mail, and with the aid of Ophis, transferred Issei's soul to a new body crafted by Great Red from his own flesh. After the battle with Cao Cao, Ddraig found himself exhausted, and fell into a deep sleep, after making Issei think he was dying. The Legend of Oppai Dragon and his Lively Companions During the first half of Volume 14, Ddraig was still sleeping after using up most of his energy to help restore Issei's body. He later awakens with the help of Fafnir and Vritra during the attack on Kuoh Academy led by Euclid Lucifuge and Grendel from Khaos Brigade. In Volume 16, Ddraig tried to save Albion from breaking down mentally due to the appearance of Fafnir, telling him that Fafnir isn't the Dragon that they used to know and proceeded to enter a conversation with Albion, telling their possessors to be quiet for a while. Later, Ddraig was encouraged by Albion after the Two-Heavenly Dragons were mocked by Euclid Lucifuge. Ddraig was absent for the most part in Volume 17 as he was trying to find clues on how Issei was able to use Albion's lost ability. With Albion, Vritra, and Fafnir's help, they were able to convince the past hosts of Divine Dividing to help them, resulting in Issei being able to use Dividing Wyvern Fairy freely. In Volume 18, after searching deep within the Boosted Gear, Ddraig manages to unlock the ability Penetrate, which Issei uses to bypass Rizevim's Sacred Gear Canceler. In Volume 20, when he and his friends went to Agreas, Ddraig re-meets Níðhöggr after a long time, before they fought him. Later Ddraig talks to Rizevim, telling him that he will be the first to witness Issei's new form that Ophis has granted him, Diabolos Dragon and gloats on how he is being overpowered by Issei. In Volume 21, as the last stand against Qlippoth had commenced, Issei fought with Apophis as Ddraig gave him warnings on his attacks. At Issei's lowest point, he recited the forbidden chant to activate his DxD armor again and while he still proved difficult to beat, Issei eventually turned the Evil Dragon to dust. Ddraig then noticed the consciousness of Trihexa that had appeared before them. That was when Sirzechs also arrived to help and covered himself in his destructive demonic power, to which Ddraig leaked a sigh of admiration towards the Super Devil, calling him in his irregular form a "true monster". Sirzechs laughed while saying his and Issei's transformation was also irregular. As they fought together with Sirzechs, Ddraig laughed as he noticed elsewhere that his rival Albion had finally cleared his confusion and accepted himself. This prompted Ddrag to also release his sealed power for his partner to use. Issei then unleashed Ddraig's ultimate finishing move, a breath of flames that can incinerate anything directly at the entire island they were on, hoping to completely erase the beast's consciousness. While its spirit was bathed in the flames, it did not cease due to its incredible healing factor. At that point, Issei had reached his limit and fell to the ground, which was when Sirzech and the other mythology leaders initiated their plan to seal Trihexa along with themselves. In Volume 22, Issei was being promoted to a High-Class Devil; during the ceremony, Ddraig gave his partner words of congratulations for all that he had accomplished within the past year. Sometime after Issei had become engaged to Rias, he prepares himself for the Rating Game World Tournament and asked Ddraig to tag along with him, to which the red dragon showed no objections since since both Vali and Albion will also be participating. Red Dragon Emperor of the Blazing Truth × White Dragon Emperor of the Morning Star: The True Dragon(s) of the Kuoh Academy During Issei's fight with Baraqiel, upon confessing and proposing to Akeno, he powered up tremendously as Ddraig commented how as long as it’s related to Issei's desires, the power of the Sacred Gear will instantly elevate. In Volume 23, Ddraig observed one of Rias' match where Crom Cruach destroyed the field on purpose and it was likely inspired by Issei's previous battle. Issei asked Ddraig if he could beat Crom in a fight, Ddraig responded that he he could for as long as he underwent Dragon Deification, though Issei believed that he probably wouldn't under a time limit. Ddraig goes on to say that the reason for Rias having Crom was because she was rather conscious of Issei for when she would face him or any other powerful being in the game as a countermeasure. When Issei and Ravel requested to recruit Ouryuu Nakari for the tournament, Ddraig panicked as Tiamat, who just happened to be watching over the boy, was also present. She was mad at Ddraig for never returning her treasured items before he was sealed and avoided her for centuries after that, therefore the responsibility fell onto Issei as his current host to find and return her lost items. Tiamat proposed that should she allow Ouryuu to join them, they must win the tournament and use the victor's wish to gather her treasure. Ddraig appeared in Volume DX.4, during the match in the Armaros Colosseum between Issei and Sona, where Ddraig was challenged by Vritra and accepted the duel. In Volume 25, during Issei’s time at the Ocean of Milk as he drank the miracle drug Amrita and suffered from its effect, Ddraig was feeling the same pain from inside the Sacred Gear. During the match against Team Leisure of the Kings, as Issei in his DxD form countdown reaches to zero, a deep crimson light was released from the gems on Issei’s armor and took the form of a giant majestic red dragon which was revealed to be Ddraig himself shocking everyone at the Thor Stadium. Ddraig smiles at Issei as he became shocked by his actual appearance and noticed he is wearing his armor despite being separated from him which Ddraig believes is due to how they are connected. Ddraig proudly challenges Typhon and flew to the sky to chase after him while taking his weather attacks head on without taking damage. Ddraig then unleashed his enormous fire breath onto the sky which also burned Typhon who was unable to extinguish the flames. As the Chief-God of Olympus Apollon rushes to aid Typhon by unleashing his divine aura and light towards Ddraig, he stopped the attack by using his wings and counterattacked by using his dragon aura and destroyed his defensive magic via the usage of Boost and Penetrate. Ddraig continues to fight Typhon and Apollon and eventually overwhelmed them with all of his attacks. Issei and his team then win the match due to Ddraig defeating Typhon. Afterwards, he returns to his Boosted Gear. Ddraig celebrates Issei’s team victory at the Hyoudou Residence along with his rival teams. Crom converses with Issei and Ddraig in order to express his interest of wanting to fight them both head on with Ddraig agreeing due to wanting to fight Crom with his body and flesh. Ddraig reappeared in True Volume 1, where Issei came across some mysterious devils after meeting a purple-haired girl. When Issei asked about his current level, Ddraig believe he could he could fight on the level of a Satan-class and using his Diabolos Dragon form will give him the strength to fight a Super Devil. After the fight, the mysterious girl disappeared with Ddraig started to think that’s she’s not human, despite having a aura of a human. When the group arrived at the town where the devils were residing and eventually defeating them, Ddraig started to feel along with Issei and Bova after the girl reappeared and started to sing until she was stopped by Rossweisse. When Ingvild woke up from her sleep and the group taking her to the beach in a unpopulated island, they were interrupted by the arrival of the goddess Nyx and forces Ingvild to sing that causes Ddraig and Issei to be in pain. Heading to Nyx’s location, Ddraig was frightened by Ingvild’s ability to control Dragons with the power of her song and agreed with Issei’s decision to leave her behind in the Hyoudou Residence. During the fight between Issei and Nyx, Ddraig to began to think that Issei’s virginity got in the way of both his Dragon God’s power and Penetrate ability and believes they break the Godly Virgin Killer Clothes by force. After Issei contacted Ingvild through Akeno’s breast and empowered by her song, Issei successfully destroyed Nyx’s Godly Virgin Killer Clothes and summoned Ddraig into battle to deal the final blow to Nyx with combined technique Welsh Dragon Flare and the two shared a fist bump after she was defeated. When Issei and his team learned they will be facing Rias and her team in the first match in the main stage of the tournament, Crom challenges Ddraig and Issei to battle, with Ddraig fearlessly accepted the challenge and will get to Crom’s level as they will fight in the match. In True Volume 2, Ddraig and the teams from both Issei and Rias watched the Rating Game match between the two Hindu gods Indra and Mahabali. He warned Issei that the gods they’re seeing stand at the top even among the mythologies and the strongest, however despite that, Ddraig encourages Issei to have faith by reminding him that they fought against powerful opponents and enemies like Vidar in his Midgardsormr armor, Typhon, Apophis, and Nyx. He became amused to the fact that Issei is still scared, he is struggling a way to defeat them and believe that there is still hope, comparing to the old Issei who would lose all hope. Ddraig and the teams watched as Indra emerges victorious of the match as he strikes his lightning on Mahabali. When the Rating Game match between Issei and Rias started, the team were transported to the artificial Hyoudou Residence as their HQ and used the basement to avoid long-ranged attacks from their opponents and began their strategy, and agreeing to Ravel’s instruction to fight against Vasco and Crom as long as time allows him. During the match, Issei and Ddraig were confronted by Crom, who had finished his battle against Asia and Fafnir, and Ddraig laughed after looking at the wound of Crom’s arm, which Crom took it as a honorable wound he received from the great Dragon King Fafnir and Ddraig considers it as Fafnir’s will as he also broke Rizevim’s arm. After the countdown on Issei’s armor reaches zero, Ddraig began to manifest and ask Crom if he should hold back because of his wound, but told him he wants to fight in his best condition because of the wound as he enveloped in his dragon aura, which Ddraig laugh because a dragon’s battle is about endurance as the two introduce each other as they challenge each other and told Issei to go on as he’ll hold him off. Before they fight, Ddraig was asked by Crom if he wanted to fight against him in his original form, shocking Ddraig and puts a smile on his face that a legendary Evil Dragon like Crom would say wonderful things and they started to clash by charging at the same time and collided with each other, causing a powerful shockwave that reached the houses below them and destroyed the window panes of the buildings as they head-butted each other. They began to exchange punches and even though Ddraig managed to punch Crom, he unscathed and didn’t falter or got blown away as he continued to fight and return the punch to Ddraig. They began to punch each other at the right cheeks, left cheeks, nose, mouth, eyes, forehead, and the jaws and Ddraig used his Boost to enhanced his punches and created violent shockwaves created by the rush of plain punches that causes to destroy the buildings on the ground, and later Ddraig started to laugh as Crom was enjoying their fight and considered their fight is fun. Ddraig managed to grab Crom with his giant hand and planned to throw him down, but became astonished at his strength as he freed himself from his grasp and tried to headbutt against him, but Crom evaded his attack and punch Ddraig in the gut. Ddraig began to feel agony because of the kick in his gut and nearly lost consciousness as he was headbutt in the jaw by Crom, Ddraig clenched his fist to punch Crom and use his Penetrate ability to very core of his body, causing Crom to spouted blood and breathed heavily because of the brutal attack. Ddraig charged the fire throughout his whole bod and breathed out the flame towards Crom, which he responded by using his gigantic arm to extinguish the flames and let out his own flame against Ddraig and breath his flame one more time, but was being forced back by Crom’s flames, despite the Boost enhancement. He used his Pentrate to heightened his flames as it started to get closer to Crom, causing him to try to evade it and Ddraig continued using his fire and causes to rained on the buildings on the ground and set them ablaze. Stopping his flames upon realizing that his attacks only destroyed the game field, he rammed at Crom in the front while using Penetrate and sent him to the ground and Crom got up by jumping to his feet and took a distance from Ddraig’s diving kick and leaped to kick Ddraig’s right arm, thus breaking his arm. Ddraig released his crimson aura bullets to fire at Crom, but he deflected them with his right arm, but continued releasing aura bullets against him, which causes Crom to deflect them all with both of his arms even despite the injury of his left arm he received from Fafnir and lagged a little bit, which resulted the aura hitting his body. Ddraig used his Penetrate on his bullets and successfully injured Crom that causes heavily breathe heavily and dodge all of Ddraig’s Penetrate-infused aura bullets. Ddraig became shocked at Crom’s ability to adapt and respond of his attacks and realize he went up to the Heavenly Dragon level and was told by Crom he was fine if he uses his Blazing Inferno of Scorching Flames, which he revealed he won’t mind using on someone he hates, but he won’t use it on a fair-and-square battle and Crom took that Ddraig not hating him as a compliment. Ddraig and Crom breathe their flames at each other and continued to use their tackles, flames and auras and as they were about to punch each other, the commentary announced the retirement of Rias and Gasper, causes Ddraig and Crom to stop their fight. They began to talk about Issei with Ddraig calling him a miraculous creature with the combination between Ophis’s and Great Red’s power, but only Ophis’s power has manifested and asked Crom if he wants to fight him, which he revealed he wants too, but wishes to watch over him, with Ddraig telling him that Issei is being watched by other individuals like Azazel, Ajuka Beelzebub, Sun Wukong and even Indra. Ddraig asked Crom what he plans to do now, which he revealed that he’s indebted to Tannin, Rias, and Asia, so he’ll show up if there’s anything. Ddraig was covered with wounds such as one of his arms were broken and his wings were full of holes as he flew to Issei’s location as he couldn’t his finish his fight with Crom because Issei defeated Rias in his fight and shared a fist bump as they won the match. In True Volume 3, Ddraig told Issei that he and his friends have leveled up to the point where Gods are picking fights with them, noting that unlike the time where they had to face Loki by accident, this time there where God class beings deliberately targeting them. During Issei's fight with Gressil, Ddraig warned him that while Penetrate would ignore Gressil's Resistance initially, judging from the speed of Gressil's growth, he could adapt to Penetrate which would be dreadful for Issei. Ddraig suggested that instead of trying to use Penetrate in the unstable subspace, Issei should change locations and use Penetrate while in DxD to finish Gressil off as long term engagement with Gressil would be a bad idea. As Issei was preparing to transfer to the pseudo space, he told Ddraig that they have to eliminate another God to which Ddraig boldly answered that they have to do what they usually do and if they are in a pinch they will just have to figure out at that time. During the Issei's fight against Tartarus, Ddraig was initially unable to manifest due to Erebus applying a dark sealing technique on Ise which prevented Ddraig from manifesting for a time. Ddraig was able to manifest after Issei combined with Ryuuteimaru, which nullified Erebus's curse as Ddraig manifested on top of Ryuuteimaru. Issei then asked Ddraig to fire a large amount of aura and accompany him to the end as Ddraig boldly laughed and stated that there is so much craziness around Issei and it is fun facing everything together with him. Issei answered that he isn't having fun but he is confident with Ddraig at his side as the two rushed Tartarus with Issei cutting Tatratus' arms with his blades and Ddraig punched the giant globe full of eyes on the side with a fist full of aura. Issei pinned down Tartarus by thrusting his blades into his body as both Issei and Ddraig finished him of by combining AxA's Revelation All-Range Blaster ''and Ddraig's flames. After the battle when Issei asked Ddraig if he managed to surpass Vali with AxA, Ddraig stated that while he is stronger then Vali in AxA, he would be defeated due to AxA's immense stamina consumption, though he teased Issei by stating that he would win if he destroyed the entire planet. After Rias revealed that both the Red Dragon and White Dragon were spotted in England, Ddraig presumed that they are his and Albion's impostors. When Crom Cruach expressed his desire to join DxD's mission in England due to is interest in the Fake Heavenly Dragons, Ddraig laughed, saying that certainly like him. After Albion revealed that he and Vali will showcase their new power during the mission, Ddraig became extremely interested to see it. Powers & Abilities '''Immense Strength: '''As one of the Heavenly Dragons, Ddraig possesses a great amount of strength. Prior to being sealed within the Boosted Gear, Ddraig's power was stated to surpass that of the current Dragon Kings, and he and Albion have been stated to have power rivaling both Gods and Satans. Azazel also mentions that at their prime condition, Ddraig and Albion were far stronger than the three known strongest Evil Dragons: Crom Cruach, Aži Dahāka and Apophis. Ddraig himself claims he has the power to destroy the world several times over simply through brute force. In the past, the previous leaders of the Three Great Factions had to temporarily ally with each other to stop the destructive rampage of Albion and Ddraig which was interfering with the Great War; according to many, he and Albion possesses a power that would place them among the Top 10 "Strongest Beings in the World". His power is further demonstrated when he is temporarily revived due to the effects of the Amrita that Issei drank. He was able to completely overpower Apollon and defeat the King of Monsters Typhon shortly afterwards with relative ease. He is strong enough to fight on par against Crom Cruach, the strongest Evil Dragon, despite Crom's own physical abilities exceeding Ddraig's. '''Power Multiplication and Transference': One of the powers he developed during his rivalry with Albion. Ddraig is known for his ability to multiply his own powers and transfer that multiplied power into another being or object. Penetrate: Another ability of Ddraig. It allows Ddraig to penetrate through all defenses. He has greater skill with the ability than Issei, able to conceal his usage such that only very experienced opponents can distinguish which of his attacks are enhanced by it. Immense Durability: In Volume 25, Typhon's powerful lighting storm was unable to inflict any damage at all. Ddraig was also able to repel Apollon's light just by wrapping himself in his aura and flapping his wings. In True Volume 2, Ddraig was shown to be able to endure Crom's vicious and powerful attacks. Dragon Aura: Ddraig can fire aura bullets with his dragon aura and enhanced them with his Boost and Pentrate to increase their power and damage powerful opponents like Crom, who is on a Heavenly Dragon level. Ddraig's aura bullets are similar to Issei's Dragon Shot ability. Dragon Flames: In addition to his Blazing Inferno of Scorching Flames, Ddraig can also use standard dragon fire breath although his is much more powerful and appears to cover the entire sky. He can also enhance it with Boost and Penetrate as he demonstrated in his fight against Typhon. * Blazing Inferno of Scorching Flames: Ddraig's ultimate finishing move where he spouts out a powerful breath of flames which can incinerate anything that will never go out once ignited and can probably burn the soul, until nothing remains. Even Gods will be burnt to ashes within these flames. The only ones that they're ineffective against are Albion, Great Red and Ophis. Ddraig sealed this ability after meeting Albion. While he later regained the ability, he will only use it in special circumstances out of concern that the undying flames will cause massive collateral damage. * Welsh Dragon Flare: A ability that Ddraig developed after observing Issei Hyoudou. While using it, he breaths out large volume of flames which can cover an entire island. Keen Intellect: Ddraig is a very smart and wise dragon, as he can easily teach Issei how to properly utilize and control his hidden and new powers. He is also knowledgeable enough to tell Issei the relationships and history of the Two Heavenly Dragons, the other powerful and active Dragons such as Great Red, Ophis and the Five Great Dragon Kings, as well as information regarding the mythological worlds. Telepathy: Ddraig can communicate through people, such as when he uses telepathy to communicate with Issei, Albion, Azazel, Rias and other Dragons. Soul Transferal: '''Ddraig has the power to transfer the souls of other beings into other vessels. This was shown when he transferred Issei's soul into his armor and then into the vessel made from Great Red's flesh after Issei's original body was destroyed. '''Flight: Being a Dragon, Ddraig can fly using his wings. Quotes *(To Shalba) "—You... Made the wrong choice." (Volume 6, Juggernaut Drive) *"I want you to remember him. The man called Issei Hyoudou." (Volume 11, Life...) *"Yup, my name is Ddraig. I'm a baby Dragon." (Volume 14, Life 4) *(To Rizevim Lucifer) "Son of Lucifer. You think you’re his enemy? Even God of the Bible revered their power — dragons. Whether it’s me, or the Hakuryuukou, or Fafnir, you can’t underestimate us — I could if I wanted, to have destroyed the world a few times over with just brute force. But I haven’t done so, because compared to you, my life is more enjoyable like this." (Volume 18, Life 4) *(To Euclid Lucifuge) "Euclid Lucifuge. One Sekiryuutei is enough in this world. It's necessary for you to be defeated by us." (Volume 17, Life 4) *(To Rizevim Lucifer) "Shouldn’t you have known when you got involved? My partner — Hyoudou Issei has always been in pursuit of peace and quiet. But, whether it’s that descendent of the old Beelzebub, the leader of the Hero Faction, or even you, the son of Lucifer, you’ve all trampled over that which should not without a shred of hesitation." (Volume 20, Life 3) *(To Rizevim Lucifer) "Well, there is no choice but destruction, right? —This is the Sekiryuutei of the Two Heavenly Dragons. …No, this is something a bit different. This is something slightly different from the Two Heavenly Dragons, it should be known as the Cardinal Crimson Promotion — Dragon." (Volume 20, Life 3) Trivia *Ddraig's name comes from the Welsh phrase Y Ddraig Goch, meaning "The Red Dragon". Y Ddraig Goch also appears on the flag of Wales as the country's national symbol. **In Welsh orthography, the letter "dd" is pronounced /ð/ as in 'th'at, so Ddraig's name should really be read as "Thraig". *If Ddraig or Albion were not sealed inside their respective Sacred Gears, their strength would place them among the Top 10 "Strongest Beings in the World". *Ddraig has called Issei by his name only once so far in the series. *Ddraig's title Red Dragon Emperor (赤龍帝) is loosely based from the name of the Pokemon Entei ( ).Ishibumi's twitter *His Penetrate ability is a reference to Son Goku's "Penetrate!" ability in Dragon Ball franchise. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Dragon Category:DxD Category:Heavenly Dragon Category:Featured Article Category:Mythological Figures